


Flashbacks and Windowsills

by Catching_Stars98



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jay is a sweetheart, John Silver is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catching_Stars98/pseuds/Catching_Stars98
Summary: Evie is sad, Jay is comforting her, Carlos can't sleep and Mal's eavesdropping.Need I say more ?A Jayvie drabble





	Flashbacks and Windowsills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacFeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacFeather/gifts), [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts).



It was a cold, winter night in Auradon. Sitting on a windowsill of the boys’ dorm room and wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, the daughter of the Evil Queen was gazing at the falling snow, lost in thought. Mal and Carlos were fast asleep on the couch. Jay had decided to take an impromptu shower about half an hour ago and when he joined her, his hair was dripping wet and he had nothing to cover his bare chest.  
“Looks like quite a spectacle you’re staring at Princess” She barely glanced up at him and picked up one of his T-shirts, laying on the floor before tossing it at him. “Put it on, before you get sick Jay” she said, reporting her attention on the snowy night. He scoffed and sat across from her, but he did put the shirt on, nonetheless.  
“I never get sick, E.” She was the one to scoff this time. “Yeah sure Jay, whatever you say.” She rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. He knew why she was in a relatively bad mood, it was Dizzy’s birthday and Evie could not even say it to the little girl. The bluenette’s heart still ached to be away from the people she cherished the most besides her friends. She was not ready to talk yet, Jay was not going to force into sharing her thoughts if she wasn’t willing to. So he sat there, with her, watching the falling snow. For a little bit before he broke the silence again.

“Maybe we should get some sleep. Just like them” He said, glancing at the two figures sleeping on the couch, of course he knew she would turn the offer down. She didn’t respond right away and he was getting seriously nervous, not knowing what to do. “I’m way too worried to sleep.” He had barely heard what she said so he cupped her chin gently, and the princess turned her head around to look at the thief. Eyes shining with tears, she gave him a faint smile.  
“She is alright Blueberry, Silver is there with her and so is Gil, I don’t really like the guy but I doubt he’ll let anyone hurt Dizzy. He likes her a lot too you know. She has that effect on people. Damn! I bet that even Uma likes getting those braids done at the salon.” And that was the line that won her over and made her chuckle; Uma could not stand Dizzy’s joyful babbling and was doing everything she could to avoid going to “Curl Up & Dye” In fact, Uma hated anything, or anyone that had even the slightest connection with Mal. Except Silver, for some reason, perhaps because the cyborg himself, was not fond of the purple haired teenager either. She reached for Jay’s hand and squeezed it tight, probably too tight but it’s not like she could physically hurt him, he was way too strong for that.

“I knew neither of you would actually sleep. I’m sure she knows you thought about her today, E.” Carlos’ muffled voice startled them both. Evie looked up to the boy, who was standing up, rubbing his eyes over his hand and making his way towards his two friends. “I’m sorry we woke you up Carlos” He smiled and sat on the floor, taking Evie’s second hand. “You know I can never sleep soundly anyway, especially when I know you’re sad.” She clutched onto Carlos’ hand tighter. Who could blame him? Cruella De Vil was born with the perfect name. Crazy, cruel, when furious, she could make your entire existence a living nightmare and this was a hell that was no stranger to Carlos. At some point, all their lives had been so miserable; they created a hideout, a place in which they could stay when things were getting too tough to handle. They all had their own beds, their own closets, obviously full of Evie’s creations.

It was John Silver, the cyborg pirate, who had the idea, he knew that the kids could not always stay at his house; it was big enough for him and maybe three kids. But he could not welcome 8 kids all at the same time, so he brought the idea up and found a rather old and empty apartment, right where the “Flying Rocks” sign was placed. He had bought most of the furniture, Gil had even helped build some of it, Jay definitely stole some stuff, Mal took care of the interior decoration and Evie kept designing and making new clothes. Carlos installed the electrical equipment with some help from Silver and in a matter of weeks; the Core Four had the perfect hideout. Evie had secretly made an outfit for Gil, as he did some major work with the beds and wardrobes. It was not much of course, but the gesture made the boy very happy nonetheless. He knew the Core Four weren’t fond of him, as he was close to both Uma and Harry Hook, but Evie and Carlos were always acting rather friendly towards him. Well, as friendly as you can be when your leaders hate each other.

“I miss the hideout, it was always warmer than the Castle” Evie stated, breaking the silence once again and wrapped the blanket even tighter around her body, letting go of the boys’ hands.  
“You’re always freezing, Blueberry.” Jay said, with a smile. Mocking a scandalized expression; she hit his arm lightly.  
“That’s not true!” Jay’s grin grew even wider.  
“Oh you want to bet on that? I seem to recall that the last time we had a movie night, you kept stealing blankets, just because you were cold.” She chuckled slightly.  
“Alright, I was indeed freezing that night.” She admitted it or at least a part of it, yes she was cold that night, but she kept burying herself under the blankets because she knew that Jay would eventually wrap his arms around her. He did, and pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. Like always it was either the crown, or the forehead. She remembered the first time he did that. 

They were at John Silver’s house, before the hideout was built. They were spending time with the lonely cyborg, Carlos, Gil and Dizzy, simply playing some board game. Evie, Jay and Dizzy had won and Jay in his well known competitive nature, started showing off and eventually pressed a kiss on the girls’ foreheads. It was a sweet gesture,and Evie smiled at that memory.

“Feeling a little better Blueberry?” the former thief asked, seeing her smile a little. Evie nodded, and Jay took her hand one more time, Carlos looked at his friends, confused, was there something going on that he and Mal didn’t know about ? As far as he could remember, Jay and Evie had been rather close from the beginning, teasing and flirting with each other, but were they- No; The Evil Queen was a cruel woman, all their parents were, but while both Jafar and Maleficent were more prone to use physical pain, the Evil Queen and Cruella relied on other ways to punish their children, and manipulation was and had always been their favorite way of getting whatever they wanted from Evie and Carlos. The Evil Queen kept belittling her own daughter because she was way more beautiful than her and she surveyed Evie like she was some sort of prize that no one could afford to have. And while it was obvious Evie was suffering, she kept a proud face and stood strong, but for some reason, she always shared a lot more with Jay than with Mal and him. Not that it bothered Carlos, there were things that were better kept private and he didn’t need to know every single feeling Evie had. Could it be that they had a fling on the Isle that no one noticed? Besides Dizzy and Silver, these two could read minds, Carlos was absolutely certain of that. Dizzy, Silver and Gil… He wasn’t really fond of Uma and Harry but he really bonded with the poor Gil when they were listening to Silver’s endless stories. He did miss the Isle in a way. If only he could see them again… 

“Carlos? Are you okay?” Evie had left her spot and kneeled right before his eyes.  
“Evie, I’m not having a panic attack, I’m fine.” Carlos spoke softly, almost sheepishly. Evie sighed, visibly relieved and hugged him. Carlos was no stranger to anxiety, nightmares from his life on the Isle, it got better, but they still happened quite regularly.  
“We should sleep, before we wake Miss Purple over here” Jay said, gesturing at Mal, peacefully asleep on the couch.  
“Or so they think” Mal was very much awake, of course, she knew that she should have gotten up and comforted her friends but, what could she say? She didn’t know them like they did. If they wanted to talk about it, they would, and she would listen and even share some very poor, pre-made advice she had seen in the magazines Evie had lying around the dorm room.

But she couldn’t, it was their time to be alone just the three of them together, and that was something she wanted to respect. Yes, she was totally eavesdropping this conversation but she couldn’t sleep either, she had a plan. A plan that would take time, but Mal was adamant on making this work. And it would work. She was certain of that.

Carlos had gone back to bed, Dude curled up to his side and the boy’s slight snoring could be heard in the silence of the dorm room and Mal was mumbling random, inaudible words in her sleep. Evie and Jay had returned to the windowsill, but this time, the bluenette was settled against his chest, her fingers playing with a small, dainty, golden bracelet.  
"I remember the day I offered you that thing" he gently took the piece of jewelry from her hands to examine it. She had taken care of it so well, it looked exactly the same as before. She slightly chuckled and snatched it away from the long-haired teenager.  
"I remember too, how could I forget the worst birthday party in the history of the Isle Of The Lost !" 

Jay clipped the bracelet back on her wrist. "It actually was perfectly fine until Maleficent showed up in all her rage and wrath, screaming at your mom for not inviting her." They both laughed quietly, Maleficent was quite a drama Queen, maybe even more than the Evil Queen herself. "You kept walking past the castle after that day, every day for 10 years. Why ?" Jay’s heart skipped a beat. He knew she would ask him this question one day, but he didn’t know what to answer. How do you tell a girl like Evie that your feelings for her are so strong they scare you ? The weight on his chest disappeared, she was sitting up, staring straight into his dark eyes, blue curls shining in the moonlight. Jay held her stare, and could feel his heart beating even faster than before. "I was just wondering when Blueberry would come out to play Save the Princess with me" he had tried to laugh it off, like he always does when he is embarrassed. 

She raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t convinced. At all. "I know what you’re doing, but I won’t push you, J. You have the right to keep it to yourself, but I still hope I’ll get an explanation one day." His gaze had shifted towards the window. He looked like a sheepish little boy. She shook her head, smiling and settled back into his arms and intertwined her fingers with his. If he didn't want to talk, she wasn't going force him. For now, she was satisfied with what she had. She was in his arms, their fingers laced together. Sure, there were people she cherished and missed a lot back on the Isle, but someday, they would all be together again. 

"You’re my Blueberry, E" he whispered in her ear, pressing a gentle kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes, and whispered back.  
"I know. And you’re my thief, J."


End file.
